Grim Adventure of Billy and Mandy: Tough Love
by King Of Nipples
Summary: The story of how Mandy learns how to smile without ending the world.


this is the story of how one kid became a god of ass king butthole the story begins with this one little faunus called douchebag his real name is niko but nobody really cared he was a wolf faunus a strong kind of faunus but he would never speak his mother name is eleanor but people usually call her hooters for her rocking g cups she was a white knight who served as commander of the wolf army during the war of ass but since the war is over that perverts are sad about because they love to see some good ass the faunas knew that only one person can wield the ultimate power of ass but after the war the faunus were debating on who can wield the ass and after a long and hard debate they finally decided to give eleanor´s child niko aka douchebag the ass powers and his father would be a gay stripper with an 18 inch dick that was meant for gay faunus but instead goes for eleanor cougar hole 6 to 9 months later niko was born with his ass powers his first few was just farting the chilli cheese fries that his mother would eat when she was pregnant with him another person who was with him was a faunus morgan freeman who was impressed with douchebags potencial very good child soon you will master your ass and conquer time and space itself morgan the original master of the ass ate one of his burritos and farted in douchebags face to get a feel for the smell the feel the pleasure the joys of farting but didn't realise he passed out from the fart hmm i see my ass is still strong enough to knock somebody out but still he will be a god like me. after the lecture from morgan freeman eleanor and her gay husband take niko to their home where they will live a very strange and very creepy life with a gay dude 10 years later niko is 10 years old and is being trained by his mother the arts of cqc how to use weapons and how to think like a soldier while his gay dad trains him how to grow his dick to unimaginable lengths so he can impress the ladies (and also some gay dudes) also he would be trained by morgan freeman the power of ass during his time he would teach niko how to use techniques on how to fart alright niko said freeman i am going to teach you how to dragon shout its a common form of farting techniques to us ass wielders so i will teach you how to use it so you can protect yourself in close range morgan gave niko one of his burritos and ate another they both ate the burritos and felt her stomach rumble in pressure alright niko i'm going to show you dragon shout morgan squatted in front of niko lifted his ass into the air got the pressure into his ass and BANG dragon shout into niko. niko was dazed for a few minutes and dry heaved when he tasted the fiery beef in the fart. are you alright niko morgan said yeah im fine nico said good then you try niko squatted then lifted his ass into the air then BANG right into freeman's face good niko very good uhh morgan threw up the burrito he ate and said woah that was deadly said morgan we will continue training tomorrow right now it's getting late your gunah want to go home so you won't worry hooter okay niko left his restaurant and head for his home where he was greeted by his gay dad with a boner. the next day april 20 2069 it was a normal day for niko being at school playing with his friends farting on people because morgan freeman told him to then when school was over and niko was walking to his house to be greeted by an 18 inch dick he was greeted by a purpled haired neko faunus who looked like she was in her late 20 but had jugs that could feed 69 kittens hey there little faunus what's your name said the neko my name is niko. niko what a nice name said the neko my name is paris nice to meet you said paris. nice to meet you to said niko. you look cute you a 10 year old said paris. thank you said niko. hey don't you want to come to my house said paris niko replied sure why not my mom is in a club getting wasted anyways said niko. great you will enjoy this said paris. paris took niko into her house and locked the door behind her. niko was wondering what was going on concerned he walked into a trap. hey niko do you know what day it is asked paris. april 20 replied niko. that's right and do you know what it means niko stared there wondering its mating season yelled paris. niko thought to himself oh shit i walked into a cougars house. paris then took of her clothes and then proceed to rip of niko´s clothes. whoah you got a nice body and a hot dick i can't wait to eat it with my cougar hole niko was pinned underneath the weight of parisis big jugs and couldn't get up. don't worry niko ill take good care of you ;). niko was having sex with paris all day till 7pm during that time paris made niko bust his nuts 69 times paris really loved his 18 inch dick. when niko remembered his mother gets of the club at 7:30. oh shit i need to get home said niko your not going anywhere niko said paris your mine for now on. niko then decided to use dragon shout he clutched his ass built pressure on his anus and bang he let it rip the gas was so bad it knocked out paris niko then got of paris and proceed to get his clothes but then he remembered pais shredded his clothes. instead of looking for clothes he decided to run to his home naked when he got to his home he climbed the side of the house got into his room and proceeded to go to bed.


End file.
